Dash & María: El nacimiento
by AUDIPHON3
Summary: Esta es la Historia de como Maria y Dash, Vivieron algo que cambio su vida para bien.


Dash & María: El nacimiento...

_ Esta es una historia de FCxFC, Sobre Dash (mi Fc u Oc) y María (el Fc u Oc de mi novia) si se confunden con cualquier otra María entonces significa que no leyeron esto y quedaran como con caras de no entender._

_En fin, gocen!_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Era el cumpleaños número 20 de María, acabamos de salir de una fiesta que sus amigas, que también son mis amigas le hicieron, llegamos a su hogar con risas y carcajadas, recordando todas las cosas que hicieron e hicimos con nuestras amigas, caminamos hacia la sala un poco cansados, yo iba detrás de ella, y a la ves que la seguía, veía su delicada figura, tenia en mente algo, pero quitaba esas ideas de mi cabeza, ya que no quisiera que se molestase.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, ella volteo a verme y me abrazo del pecho y a la ves que no dejaba de verme con esos ojos de color chocolate, esos ojos que me encantaban mirar y contemplar **– Sabes, no me he olvidado de que me debías tu regalo.**

Solté una pequeña risa, un poco nervioso y dije: **jeje… lo lamento… te lo compensare.**

Me miro a los ojos y los serró dándome un tierno y dulce beso, yo la imite y me deje llevar al sentir sus labios, lentamente ese beso se fue tornando de un beso dulce a uno muy apasionado.

La abrase de la cintura tiernamente y ella me abrazaba, rodeando sus ligeros brazos al rededor de mi cuello, nuestras respiraciones aumentaban cada vez más, acariciaba sus púas ala ves que ella apegaba mas su cuerpo hacia mí, caminamos torpemente hacia una pared, la orille con mi cuerpo y ella me tomaba de las mejillas, apegando mas nuestros labios y en ese momento, entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, en un movimiento rápido cargue sus piernas hacia mí, y ella las doblo, abrazándome con ellas, podíamos escuchar las respiraciones del otro, y sentía el como María sentía mucha vergüenza, sus mejillas se calentaban mucho, indicando que estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, pero, también lograba sentir como ella estaba segura de cada una de sus acciones, camine hacia su cuarto y en esa noche, sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos, jamás olvidaremos.

Tuvimos esas noches durante una semana, ambos nos sentíamos bien con el otro, tratábamos que no llegáramos a un momento de hartarnos de esto, pero nos necesitábamos, ambos, y en eso, sucedió algo que quedara en mis recuerdos por mucho tiempo.

Me encontraba sentado en el sillón, eran las 10 de la mañana, en mi cabeza rodeaba un gran pensamiento, tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder, pero a la ves quería me sintiera mal y que tampoco María, tenia esos pensamientos muy seguido y no salí de ellos hasta que escuche la puerta del cuarto abriéndose y dejando salir, al amor de mi vida.

Volteé a verla, veía como caminaba cerca de mi y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, me acomode un poco en mi lugar y le dije **-Mary, puedes venir?... por favor**

Ella extrañada, pero a la vez despreocupada se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, al parecer noto mi seriedad, a lo cual ella me miraba un poco preocupada.

**- ¿qué paso? - me dijo.**

**-¿Tú te acuerdas de nuestra... primera ves?**

Ella se sonrojo a la vez que sonreía sin ganas **- Eso no se olvida -** miro hacia otro lado.

**- ¿y te acuerdas hace cuanto fue eso? -** le pregunte.

**- hace unos días - **respondió a la vez que se sonrojaba más.

-**hace, una semana -** le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza.

** - ¿y... tu sabes qué significa eso? -** le pregunte un poco nervioso, me miro y ladeo la cabeza, indicando que no comprendía.

** - p-puede que tu... ya sabes -** le dije nervioso, ella al escucharme, bajo la cabeza y serró los ojos muy fuerte.

**- l-lo se... -** dijo a la vez que se presionaba el vientre.

Sabíamos que lo que iba a pasar... tendremos un bebe.

La tome de la mano y le dije - **tranquila... yo...-** pero antes de que dijera algo mas, ella alejo su mano de la mía, se abrazo de sus piernas y soltó varias lagrimas.

**- ya sé lo que aras, solo me usaste, y ahora me quieres dejar sola -** se abrazo mas a sus piernas y empezó a llorar.

Suspire hondo y me dije a mi mismo **- sabía que debía esperar... -** la abrase apegándome a ella lo mas que podía y le susurre.

** - yo jamás te abandonare, la verdad, te desea esto porque... quiero tener un hijo, pero no puedo tenerlo así, entonces lo hare de la forma correcta -** me levante del sillón, me pare enfrente de ella, volteo a verme con lagrimas en los ojos y yo me arrodille frente a ella.

**- María... sé que hemos vivido muchas cosas, y de seguro viviremos muchas mas... -** saque un anillo dorado con un pequeño y reluciente diamante en el, tome delicadamente su mano y lo introduje en su dedo lentamente **- te casarías con migo, y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? -**

Ella no cabía en su impresión, viese por donde lo viese, no cabía en su emoción, se balazo sobre mí y me abrazo muy fuerte soltando lagrimas, pero ya no de dolor, sino de felicidad **- ¡Sí! ¡Sisisisisisi! ¡Acepto! - **la abrase de la cintura, ella me tomo de las mejillas y juntamos nuestros labios en un tierno beso que duro muy poco, pero lo necesitábamos.

Me sentía muy feliz, por fin tendría una familia y ambos tendríamos un bebe, ya no era ella, porque con este compromiso ahora somos ella, y yo, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

**-:- Dos meses después -:- **

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, y estaba casado con la chica de mis sueños, después de la boda, fuimos de luna de miel en una casa cerca del mar, nos la pasamos bien, y cuando regresamos, empezamos a planear nuestra vida. Nos mudamos hacia una casa un poco más grande, un poco alejada de la ciudad, y como ya han pasado dos meses, se notaba en mi esposa las señales del crecimiento de nuestro beben. Empezaba a tener los problemas de los cambios emocionales repentinos, a veces eran normales, pero otras veces era algo extraño, y pocas veces me causaba miedo el decirle algo que la incomodara, pero en mi cabeza se mantenía una idea muy en clara y que siempre hacia que todo esfuerzo valía la pena.

_"Es por el bebe y por tu familia"_

Una vez al mes, íbamos al hospital para estar al pendiente sobre el crecimiento de nuestro hijo o hija, no queríamos saber si era alguno de los dos, queríamos que fuese una sorpresa.

**-:- 6 meses después -:- **

En la casa en donde nos mudamos, compramos todo lo necesario para cuando naciera nuestro hijo o hija, apartamos un cuarto para nuestro hijo y conseguimos una cuna, para que ella podría dormir libremente, cada vez estábamos mas emocionados, bueno... casi, Mary casi no disfrutaba del embarazo, cada vez subía de peso y se sentía mas débil, entre otras cosas, pero esas preocupaciones, volaban con la idea de ver a un erizito correr por la casa, riendo y jugando, y pasando una larga vida junto a ella.

Una noche, estábamos discutiendo acerca del plan de cuando naciera el bebe, era muy noche, nos recostamos en la cama, ella me abrazo y de repente sentí un pequeño movimiento.

- **hay... jeje -** solté una pequeña risa, Mary me miro y me pregunto.

**-¿qué paso?-** yo la mire y le acaricie el vientre.

**- nuestro hijo, ha dado una pequeña patadita -** ella miro hacia su ya hinchado vientre y soltó una pequeña risa.

**- Ya quisiera conocerlo, saber como es y si es niño o niña **- me miro con una tierna sonrisa y yo le respondí con una sonrisa un poco más sutil.

- **ya falta poco, pronto podremos conocerlo, además, he pensado un nombre para él o ella**- Me sonrió un poco y me pregunto cómo lo había llamado.

**- si es un niño, me gustaría que se llamase Damián, y si es una niña, que se llamase Caroline - **Mary sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte - son nombres muy lindos - soltó un bostezo y se acurruco junto a mí, le di un beso en la frente y le di las buenas noches. Pero antes de que llegáramos a dormir, Mary me miro y acurruco su cabeza en su **pecho - puede que te parezca raro, pero siento que nuestro bebe será niña. **

Cuando le iba a responder veía como dormía con una ligera sonrisa, acaricie su cabello y le bese la frente

** - Caroline.**

**-:-3 horas para el parto...-:-**

Había sido un día largo, no había nada que hacer, María y Yo estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa, sentados en el sillón y mi esposa estaba recostada en mis piernas tomando una pequeña siesta, sentía como ella daba movimientos muy bruscos, pero después empecé a sentir una humedad cerca de sus piernas y él como ella abría poco a poco sus ojos lentamente y después los abrió de golpe, se sentó en mis piernas y me miro a los ojos con una mirada de susto y me dijo - Dash... se me rompió la fuente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y no tenia palabras, lo único que pude hacer fue el dejar a Mary a mi lado y levantarme para después correr hacia nuestra habitación en donde se encontraba una maleta con todo lo que necesitaría para el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala otra vez, veía a María tratar de caminar, aguantando las repentinas contracciones que sentía, la cargue en mis brazos y le decía nervioso, pero tratando de relajarla **- t-tranquila... todo estará bien... s-solo, aguanta -** salí de casa cargándola hacia el hospital.

**-:-2 horas para el parto...-:-**

Habíamos llegado al hospital, y en cuanto entre, recostaron a María en una camilla y se la llevaron hacia una habitación a atenderla, yo me quede en la recepción para llenar una hoja con los datos tanto míos como los de ella, estaba preocupado lo único que quería hacer, era verla y decirle que no se alarmara, que yo estaré con ella en cualquier circunstancia.

Después de unos minutos llegue en la habitación en donde estaba ella, y se veía nerviosa y con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verme, tome su mano y empecé a hablar con ella para que se relajara y no estuviera nerviosa.

**-:-1 hora para el parto...-:-**

Hablábamos los dos relajadamente, nos tomábamos de las manos, decidíamos en donde dormiría nuestro hijo o hija, pero cuando ella iba a dar una sugerencia, me apretó fuertemente la mano y soltó un pequeño alarido.

**- Dash… Ya va a… nacer **– decía con la respiración agitada y soportando el dolor, más temprano que tarde, llame a los doctores, y cuando llegaron, llevaron a Mary hacia la sala de parto, acompañe todo tiempo a mi esposa y no me aleje de ella ni por un segundo, ella soltaba gritos de dolor y apretaba cada vez más mi mano, soportaba lo que más podía y no quería alejarme de ella.

Estaban haciendo la operación de parto, y después de unos minutos, que para mi parecían horas, el Doctor le dijo a María que pujara una última vez, ella hizo caso al doctor y dentro de poco, escuchamos un lloriqueo, era nuestro bebe recién nacido.

**- Felicidades… es una niña –** pronuncio la enfermera, de nosotros dos brotaban lágrimas de alegría, limpiaron a nuestra pequeña niña y se la entregaron a Mary.

**- Hola… soy tu mami y el es tu papi… -** decía María con lagrimas en los ojos, volteo ver hacia mi cuando me menciono, viéndome con una sonrisa muy grande y soltando lagrimas al igual que ella.

**-¿Como llamaran a su nueva hija? –** pregunto la enfermera con un documento en sus manos.

**- Caroline… Caroline the hedgehog –** Al escuchar esas palabras de mi esposa, me imaginaba todos los momentos que estuve con ella, tanto antes del matrimonio, hasta cuando estuvo embarazada, y sabia que apenas lo que habíamos pasado, es apenas el inicio de una gran familia, y quiero vivir cada segundo con ellas dos, de ahora en adelante.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Al fin termine, espero les haya gustado, esta es una historia de mi FC Dash y el de mi novia María, si se llegaron a confundir, pues perdónenme, pero explique que esta historia es de FCxFC._

_Por mi parte es todo Bye!_


End file.
